creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pramirez351
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dead End... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in y If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 07:54, February 19, 2013 IT'S URGENT. Pramirez351 we need to talk fast! Soulreaper222 (talk) 09:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Soulreaper222 my page Come on my Wiki Aj lee (talk) 08:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Now is the time to go on to my wiki Aj lee (talk) 16:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Pram meet me on my wiki Avril is with out limit's just like AJ (talk) 17:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) THANKS MAN!!! holy shit my Detective Vonarch was so wrong it just went completely off the topic, holy fck man... Why couldnt i notice it when im writing it, geezzz!!! Anyway srsly, thanks for ur constructive criticism, I srsly nid a big slap in the face sometimes to make me realize that I just fcked things up lol Anyway, if you're feeling free, you can browse my Vonarkh again, I've almost remake the entire thing, considering how absurd it may sounds to be when a reader's reading. Blackpaper (talk) 16:29, 25 April 2013 (GMT) I DO BELIEVE THANKS ARE IN ORDER Hey, thanks a lot for the feedback and critique on my pasta. It's motivating as tits. TheTyk1337 (talk) 22:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC)TheTyk1337 Look i'm sorry for earlier Eh Eh, Aj came to Fallout wiki chat to ask me to tell you to go meet her at her wiki. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Boop -Bats at your head- (My signature doesn't work) (talk) 23:08, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Awh Hell No You do not speak of my sig like that. Loljk. P.S, kick Kill in the face for me? xD[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) re: 3 DAY BAN Sorry Pram... .... I didn't really heed your warning... I'm kind of angry at myself but I'm planning on not joining chat anymore because of how it is run here... I've had a history of this wiki, I should've never rejoined... but sorry if I'm not rejoining chat anymore... I was banned for sending a yaoi pic link to Rylee... in main... eh yeah so bye!! 05:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Diamondzarebright (talk)Diamondzarebright Whoops Oh gosh, sorry about that Pram! I sort of fell asleep and one of my finger must have been on the nine key and I was pressing stuff in my sleep. Thanks for kicking me, though. Who knows? Maybe my sleeping self would've started typing in tongues? Lol, but seriously, sorry. The Mysterious~Dead Magic89 (talk) 13:02, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I think I did pass out or something. Because I was wide awake and not even tired, then I just woke up at 5:15 this morning to see that I had accidentally walled the chat. I mean, I was so awake, you could compare me to this "O)_(O". Congratz Yeah Princess Platinum Talk Creepypasta Sun Jul 21 2013 04:04:25 GMT-0400 (EDT) Congratulations You are now a moderator, hurray. If you fuck up, just know that you will be fed to the carnivorous porn actresses and actors of doom. 08:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) M8 YOU DID IT OMFG CONGRATS FUCKING CONGRATS When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 08:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratz You deserve to be mod bro. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 17:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC) My Ban Look, I Would Like To Talk To You As You Seem Normal, So If You Could Overdo That Ban She Placed On Me, We Can Talk MeltingPotOFriendship (talk) 06:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) MeltingPotOFriendship So sorry! Hi Pram! I'm so sorry I left so suddenly earlier today!! My laptop overheated and just dropped dead and I couldn't get it back on. But I wanted to say thanks for your help, I really really really appreciate it. You helped me a whole lot, so thank you very much :) Dervall (talk) 19:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) why i am ban? hi i get ban from chat for homphobic remark. when i say and what i say? i really need to see something i dont remember say anything against gay people. please get back soon. also if i say something isnt it warning first? i am honest i dont remember say anything! please get back soon asap sorry o! i understand now! sorry i say that. im not meaning it. i was talk about chris brown. i understand. i would have new if you ban me earlier that why i act like im not know. also i dont get warning? what ever thanks for understanding. Amorax (talk)amorax just wondering and im here to apologize about what I did, srry and when do I get my chatting privleges back? :c (Masked child (talk) 12:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) TU ADMINISTRADOR IceCubeSilent ESTA ABUSANDO DE SU PODER SI NO HACES ALGO VOY A DENUNCIARLO CON VSTF Y LA COMUNIDAD WIKIA POR QUE NO PUEDE SER QUE COLOQUES A UNA PERSONA ASI COMO ADMI YA QUE ME BLOQUEO INJUSTIFICADA MENTE A TU WIKIA CREEPY NO LE COMBIENE TENER PROBLEMAS ASI QUE DILE QUE ME DESBLOQUE O TENDRE QUE IR A OTRAS PAGINAS COMO TE DIJE TENGO AMISTADES EN LA COMUNIDAD WIKIA Y VSTF POR QUE SI NO HISE NADA MALO EN LA WIKIA Y ESO NO ES JUSTO AMIGO QUE TE ESTE AYUDANDO Y TU ADMI ME BLOQUE ASI. Seeya around. Later, Pram. I'm leavin. If you're interested in any info or whatnot, my E-Mail is: JackKrauser1140@yahoo.com If you've got a skype, mine is: SociopathicCompanionCube I'll seeya. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 01:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) do you like resident evil do you like resident evil?my fav character is leon pinkiepie cupcakes802Pinkiepiecupcakes802 (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) im just wondering why i got banned from the chat page. if i violated a rule, i apologize-this is my first day on this wiki Chat Ban?? i just want to know why i was banned from chat. i apologize if i violated a rule- this is my first day as a member on this wiki. -Dusk RE: Chat Ban i see what you mean. its just that i dont feel i deserve a ban, because i said "jkjk" as in i wasnt being serious. Thanks for the info, however, and clearing that up -Dusk